Orthostatic hypotension (OSH) is a common geriatric disorder as well as a common side effect of many medications. It is generally described as a decrease of 10-20 millimeters of mercury (mmHg) or more in systolic blood pressure when posture changes from supine to standing-a horizontal to vertical change in posture. OSH can have neurogenic etiologies (e.g., diminished baroreceptor reflex); vestibular disorders; peripheral/central nervous system deficiencies; etc.) or non-neurogenic etiologies (e.g., cardiac pump failure, reduced blood volume, venous pooling, etc.).
When a patient's natural ability to prevent or minimize incidences of OSH become less effective, there remains a need for effective techniques that anticipate OSH and take actions to reduce the severity of OSH that may occur and/or eliminate the occurrence of OSH.